A Tiny Christmas Miracle
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Part of the Chasingverse - Christmas 2022, Percy has huge news for Nico. Only that he doesn't quite know how to tell his husband best. So he just plans a huge Christmas dinner. One thing at a time. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || A Tiny Christmas Miracle || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: A Tiny Christmas Miracle – Christmas With the Rodriguez di Angelo Clans

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, family feels, angst, fluff, mpreg, future fic, m/f

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Chris/Clarisse, Paul/Sally

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Chris Rodriguez, Clarisse la Rue, Sally Jackson, Paul Blofis, Mrs. O'Leary

Own Characters of the Next Generation:

 _Nicercy_ : Bianca Maria di Angelo, Hades Poseidon di Angelo, Sally Persephone di Angelo, Theseus Paul di Angelo

 _Chrisse_ : Calandra Rodriguez, Chrysander Rodriguez

Summary: It's Christmas 2022 and Percy has huge news for Nico. Only that he doesn't quite know how to tell his husband best. So he just plans a huge Christmas dinner. One thing at a time.

 **A Tiny Christmas Miracle**

 _Christmas With the Rodriguez di Angelo Clans_

Nico made a miserable little sound in the back of his throat.

"Are you okay, uncle Nico?", asked Sander confused, tugging on his pants. "You don't need to worry. Mom's not gonna hurt uncle Percy for real. They're just demonstrating."

Smiling softly, Nico shook his head. Sander Rodriguez was absolutely endearing and it was impossible not to love the kid. At age seven, he was a bright and sweet boy who _absolutely_ worshiped his mom. Clarisse was the boy's hero, so it figured that Sander would spend as much time at his mom's place of work as possible, because it meant seeing his mom train and be the 'super awesome hero' that Sander knew she was. And honestly, spending time after school at the dojo wasn't bad for the kid either; Chris worked long hours at the mayor's office and this way Sander and his twin-sister Cally didn't need a babysitter too often.

"I'm not worried, kiddo", assured Nico and rested a hand on Sander's messy brown hair.

And he really wasn't. Percy and Clarisse were sparring with each other, showing off to the kids they were teaching. This really was Percy's calling – having opened a dojo with Clarisse, a place where young demigods could be trained outside of summer-camp. He was a great teacher and all the kids absolutely adored him. Now Nico, he found a _different_ kind of appeal in seeing his husband train like that, sweating and rolling around on the ground. That single-minded focus, the strength and also the joy of battle – it reminded Nico of the old days, during the wars.

"Now, remember to stay safe and careful", stated Percy as they wrapped it up.

He toweled his face dry before heading over to their little non-class audience. Nico and the Rodriguez-twins. Sander and Cally immediately ran over to their mom, while Nico gladly accepted his husband in his arms to kiss him gently. Percy smiled at him as he wrapped his arms around him.

"What are you doing here?", asked Percy curiously.

"Can't a man just be desperate to see his husband?", countered Nico and stole another kiss.

"Wait. If you're here, where exactly are our kids?", asked Percy after a moment.

"Terrorizing auntie Piper", smirked Nico. "What were you and Clarisse doing there?"

"Playing a game", replied Percy. "We put up mistletoe around the dojo and whenever two people meet under the mistletoe, they have to fight. The kids are really excited about it."

"Huh. That's... strange", nodded Nico with a frown.

"Anyway. So. I should... I should get showered and to my next class", offered Percy with the smallest, apologetic smile. "I'll see you tonight when I get home?"

"...Okay", confirmed Nico, looking rather disappointed.

Dodging his husband, Percy made his way toward the showers.

/break\

"What kind of trouble is there in paradise?"

Percy, freshly showered and changed, jumped a little in surprise as he turned around to face Clarisse. The daughter of Ares was leaning against the wall right next to the bathroom, her arms crossed and an inquisitive look on her face. Frowning, Percy walked past her.

"No idea what you're talking about, Clarisse."

"You, not being all over Nico for as long as humanly possible, best yet inviting him to join you in the shower. As you _usually_ do. Instead, you downright tried to shake him off. What's wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong-", tried Percy with a roll of his eyes.

"Don't try to bullshit me, di Angelo", warned Clarisse pointedly, grabbing Percy's upper arm. "What's wrong with you? If something happened, you... You know I hate touchy-feely stuff but that doesn't mean I won't be there for my friends when they need it."

For a moment, Percy stared at her in surprise. Then, he had to smile, at least a little bit.

"Clarisse Rodriguez, becoming a big softy", teased Percy softly.

"Talk to me or don't", grunted Clarisse annoyed.

Heaving a sigh, Percy motioned for Clarisse to follow him toward their office. Once inside, Percy went to sit on their couch, pulling his legs up against his chest and wrapping his arms around them. Clarisse joined him, sitting down next to him and staring at him patiently. Waiting for him to talk.

"I... I'm pregnant", whispered Percy lowly.

"How has that not been all over the New Athens news yet?", asked Clarisse surprised. "Grover hasn't put together a giant party with glitter and all?"

"Haven't told anyone yet", replied Percy and shook his head.

"...Not even your husband", concluded Clarisse. "Why? You've always been very vocal about it and it's always been a reason for large celebrations around here."

Averting his eyes, Percy folded in on himself a little more. "The... I... What if I lose this baby too?"

Realization colored Clarisse's face and despite herself, she hugged Percy. Two years ago, Percy had last been pregnant and he had lost the baby. It had not been any large, dramatic reasons. It had just... happened. The past three pregnancies had been perfectly fine without any complications, so Percy hadn't expected anything to go wrong that time either. But it had. And Clarisse, she knew how much that had hurt and scarred Percy a lot. She understood that this pregnancy now might scare him.

"So what, you're not gonna tell anyone until the baby arrives?", asked Clarisse lowly.

"I don't... know", sighed Percy, leaning into her a little. "I just... What... What if I tell Nico and he gets all excited and happy and... and then I lose the baby...?"

"Then Nico will be right there with you, mourning with you", argued Clarisse. "As it should be, because _you both_ lost the baby. If you keep it to yourself, you'll just... destroy yourself. Don't do that. Don't start bottling stuff up now. That's not you. That's not you and Nico."

"And... And how do I tell him?", asked Percy with a frown.

"Christmas?", offered Clarisse. "It's only one more week. Make it a Christmas present, because despite how you might think about the possibility of losing the baby, chances are higher that the baby will be perfectly fine and it'll just be another healthy, happy mini you."

Percy laughed, though it was a bit watered down. "You... think you can be there? Moral support?"

"On Christmas?", asked Clarisse, frowning in fake thoughtfulness. "Meaning I won't have to spend all day cooking? Sure. Sign me up for that."

Huffing, Percy nudged her. "You could _help_ though, you know."

"Helping by being moral support", countered Clarisse with a smirk.

/break\

"What are you doing, mamma?", asked Bianca Maria with large eyes.

"I'm cooking, princess", offered Percy amused as he continued chopping vegetables.

"Yes, no, I _know_ that", huffed Bianca Maria and rolled her eyes. "But _what_ are you making? I've never seen you make this before. Is it something special for Christmas?"

"Actually it is", smiled Percy and patted her hair. "We're going to have fish and veggies tonight."

"That sounds boring", pointed his seven-year-old daughter out. "Thea says that her grandpa is making turkey and there will be lots and _lots_ of special food. Like on Thanksgiving."

"Well, because that is their tradition", noted Percy fondly. "Everyone has their own tradition."

"But we've never had fish for Christmas before", countered Bianca Maria.

"Yes. Because so far, we did what me and my mom did", confirmed Percy. "But the thing is when two people get married, they merge two families with two different traditions."

"I'm seven years old, that means you've been merged for _at least_ seven years", argued Bianca Maria. "So why did you never make this before...?"

"Well...", started Percy and sighed, putting his knife down and turning toward his daughter to look at her properly. "Your papà didn't have all his... memories, of his childhood. Because he spent some time at a very special place. And sometimes, something triggers him to remember. Last month, when we were out for dinner, someone had this exact dish. And smelling it made your papà remember that it's what his mamma used to make on Christmas. He told me so with a... very happy and sad smile. So I thought I could make this for us this year. What do you think, princess?"

"That's nice, mamma", nodded Bianca Maria pleased. "I'd be really-really sad if I didn't have you and if you can make something to make papà remember his mamma, that's really nice!"

Percy smiled softly and proudly at his daughter. "Now, how about you go and play with your siblings? Make sure PJ and Thess aren't doing any mischief while I'm busy here, okay?"

Bianca Maria nodded and ran off toward the living room, where Percy had parked his kids in front of _Rise of the Guardians_ to keep them entertained and distracted while he was cooking. He stepped back to look through the door at his kids. Donny had Thess on his lap, hugging him like a stuffed toy, while PJ was laying curled up against Mrs. O'Leary's belly. Bianca Maria ran over to her little sister and laid down next to PJ. Ready to return to his work, Percy turned away from his kids, only to hear the doorbell ring. With a sigh did he head to open the door. Honestly, Christmas was already exhausting and busy enough as it was, especially with four kids and with the guests they expected later on in the day, but that Nico had gone to visit Hazel 'just quickly' was not overly helpful. He had promised to be back soon and also that he would take care of _everything_ for tomorrow, so there was that, but still... having his husband at his side generally made all tasks easier for Percy.

"Chris. You're... way too early", grunted Percy surprised as he opened the door.

"I figured you might need some help with preparations?", offered Chris with a smile. "And also those two munchkins insisted on spending more time with their friends."

Percy didn't even have time to say hello to Cally and Sander, because the twins immediately ran off toward the living room, where excited squealing followed. Cally and Bianca Maria were hugging and jumping around. Those two had been inseparable since diapers.

"Well then, follow me to the kitchen, let's leave the kids to their movie."

/break\

"I'm happy we're spending Christmas with your family this year", stated Sander with a smile.

"Uhu", nodded Donny, tilting his head up to look at Sander curiously. "Why are you? Didn't you always go to your grandma?"

"Grandma has a boyfriend", stated Sander and wiggled his nose. "And he took her on a cruise."

"Cruise!", exclaimed Thess eagerly and clapped. "I wanna go on cruise too!"

"Thess loves ships", whispered Donny at Sander.

"He's a Poseidon like your mom, right?", grinned Sander. "It figures, right?"

Donny tilted his head and shrugged at that. Then again, he was a legacy of both Poseidon and Hades so that concept was rather odd to him. Bianca Maria, Cally and PJ were whispering and giggling among themselves as they chased Small Bob through the living room, playing hunters. At least until PJ stumbled and then started crying. She was only four and she was still not too sure on her legs, at least not for coordinated running and avoiding of objects in the way.

"Ah, bambina, what happened?"

Nico stepped out of the shadows and immediately upon hearing his youngest daughter cry went to pick Percy Junior up to rock her gently and kiss her cheek. PJ nearly immediately stopped crying when she had her father's full and undivided attention.

"Uhu", nodded PJ and snuggled up to Nico.

"Husband, you could set the table", called Percy from the other room.

"Be right with you, amore", called Nico back. "Just have a little princess to take care of."

"How about we trade? You hand me my granddaughter and go help my stepson?"

"Hello, Paul. Sally. It's good to see you", greeted Nico with a smile.

PJ happily latched onto Paul as he was handed off to his grandfather. Thess, upon seeing their grandparents, crawled out from Donny's lap to instead tug on Sally's dress and get her attention. She was more than happy to pick her youngest grandson up and sit down on the couch with Paul.

"Is dinner done soon? I'm hungry", asked Cally with a frown.

"Hello to you too, Cally", chuckled Sally. "It's nearly done. Don't worry."

/break\

Nico was curiously watching the Rodriguez-family sitting opposite them on the table. Not that he minded having their friends over, but he felt like Clarisse and Percy were _conspiring_ something. When he had arrived home, Clarisse and Percy had been whispering about something.

"This is different. Very delicious, but still different", noted Sally. "What gave you the idea?"

"Actually, it's... what my mamma used to make on Christmas Eve", replied Nico in Percy's stead, reaching out to grasp Percy's hand and squeeze it. "This... This is very thoughtful of you."

"Anything for you, babe", grinned Percy and leaned in to kiss Nico's cheek.

As usual, their kids started giggling at that, making Nico smile a little. He watched how Sander slipped under the table and moments later, tugging on Donny's pants, making the oldest di Angelo boy also sneak under the table. Discreetly lifting the tablecloth, Nico checked to see them play with the shiny new cars Sander had gotten from Paul (having told Paul and Sally short-notice that the Rodriguez-family would come over of course meant that they also brought small presents for Sander and Cally, because spending Christmas with children and not giving them something? No).

Overall, Nico had to admit that it was a cozy and warm Christmas. Clarisse even managed to be _cute_ with Chris on some occasions, for which she of course got teased by Percy.

"Your giant dog keeps whining", grunted Clarisse pointedly. "Why don't you two go and take her out for a walk? And we'll clean up."

Chris, Paul and Sally agreed to that sentiment while Percy enthusiastically pulled Nico out of the dining room after dinner. Those were various clues that made Nico suspicious already. Once the two were bundled up and checked one last time on their kids – Sander and Donny were playing a board-game with Sally and Paul, while Cally, Bianca, PJ and Thess were sitting in the pillow-fort the kids had built before dinner. Nico smiled softly as he looked at them. He loved his kids so much.

Mrs. O'Leary whined loudly and pushed Percy and Nico toward the door. "Okay, okay, girl."

With one arm around Percy's shoulders and holding the leash in his other hand, Nico walked though the snowy streets of New Athens for a while. They were both quiet and enjoying the night-air.

"So, what big Christmas surprise do you have for me?", asked Nico amused.

"Mh? W... What do you mean?", chimed Percy innocently, looking up at Nico.

"Clarisse just volunteered to do the dishes and clean up", pointed Nico, raising one eyebrow at his husband. "I'm not an idiot, Perce. You two planned some kind of surprise. What is it?"

"Right. Okay. So. Uhm. Here. Merry Christmas, Nick."

With that, Percy pulled a long, thin, black box out of his coat's pocket and handed it to Nico. Confused, Nico opened it, expecting like a watch or something. It took him a moment to realize what it really was. His eyes widened and he stared from the _positive pregnancy-stick_ to his husband.

"A... Are... Are you sure? I mean, you and me... we both...", stammered Nico stunned.

"I... Yes, I am. I did like twenty of those", replied Percy, looking unusually nervous.

"How... How long have you known?", asked Nico as he cupped Percy's cheek.

"A month or so", shrugged Percy, leaning into his husband.

Mrs. O'Leary whined and circled them, wrapping them up with her leash. "Why haven't you told me sooner? And why don't you look... Oh. Oh, Perce. Amore."

The next moment, Percy was pulled into a tight, warm hug, Nico practically clinging onto him. "You should have told me sooner, I would have held you through every doubt."

A sob wrecked Percy's body at those words. "I know. I know. I just... I just... I _couldn't_. I didn't know how. Telling you makes it... really _real_ and... and if it's real, I can... lose it. And I _can't_."

"I know, love, I know", assured Nico, smoothing down Percy's hair. "I can't either. I love our children, I love them so much, and I will love this baby too. And _if_ we lose it, it will break my heart too. But... we... we can't know the future, Percy. And we can't live in fear of it. You and I, we lived through two wars together and we raised those four absolutely amazing children together and we both lived through losing a baby. We did all of that together. And _whatever_ the future holds for us, we will face it together, because that's what we do. Nico and Percy, through everything."

"Through everything", agreed Percy, resting his cheek against Nico's chest.

"This is the best Christmas present ever", murmured Nico, kissing the top of Percy's head.

"But I still... I don't want to tell anyone else. For as long as possible. Just... in case. So we won't jinx it", requested Percy. "I just... I can't go through all the pity and sympathy again."

"We'll tell others when you're ready, love", assured Nico.

"You're the best husband in the world, Mister di Angelo", smiled Percy and kissed Nico.

"I have to disagree with that one, because _you_ are the best husband in the world, Mister di Angelo", countered Nico with a smirk as he pulled Percy closer. "Now, how about we go back home to our hyperactive children and release Clarisse from her kitchen-duty?"

"Mh... How about we walk another round and let Clarisse finish her kitchen-duty?"

"Not gonna disagree with alone-time with my husband", shrugged Nico amused.

Percy laughed softly as he linked fingers with Nico and leaned against him. Mrs. O'Leary whined happily as she tugged on the leash and led them toward the park.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope, whether you celebrate it or not, that you have a wonderful day! And everyone who celebrated a different holiday this season, I hope it is/was beautiful and that you still enjoyed my little Advent Calendar! ;)_

 _Now this one is a bit different than the other prompts. This is the mix of five different Christmas-themed prompts I took last month when I noticed I didn't have a fill for Christmas itself. The prompts included: sad/angsty Percy, Percy telling Nico he was pregnant, Percy and Clarisse using mistletoe for training at their dojo, anything involving Sander Rodriguez, Percy cooking an Italian Christmas dish that Maria used to make for Nico. They worked pretty well together! ^o^_


End file.
